


L'ira di Piton

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, split
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un What if. Se Ron avesse scoperto da Piton come aveva lasciato Lavanda Brown.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Ron, LavandaPrompt: Se Hermione avesse parlato chiaro da subito invece di piangere e basta, sarebbe finita in modo diverso





	L'ira di Piton

L’ira di Piton  
  
Piton sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta del suo studio. Assottigliò gli occhi e fece schioccare la lingua sul palato. La porta si aprì e Ron entrò, chiudendosela alle spalle. Il Weasley avanzò tremando.  
“Professore, la prego, non mi cruci” biascicò. Severus accavallò le gambe sotto la scrivania e si voltò verso di lui.  
“E’ illegale, altrimenti sarebbe mio piacere. Dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro per questa sua visita” sibilò. La punta delle orecchie di Ron avvampò.  
“Professore, la prego. Mi hanno detto che lei lo sa perché Lavanda mi ha lasciato …” balbettò. Piton piegò di lato il capo, i suoi occhi neri riflettevano la luce delle candele.  
“In un modo degno di voi Grifondoro. Avete un coraggio vostro particolare, quello di uccidere le speranze umane. Ora se permettete, dovrei lavorare” ringhiò. Le narici gli si dilatarono e i corti capelli neri gli aderivano al viso pallido.  
“La prego professore, me lo dica. Hermione è tutta contenta e finalmente mi parla ed io volevo piantarla, ma non volevo farla piangere e soprattutto fare qualcosa che non ricordo. Harry scappa se lo chiedo e il professore Silente, senza offesa ma ciarla di amore, buone mani e giovinezza” sussurrò con voce roca. Piton socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Ha nominato il nome della Granger, che doveva essere solo sua amica, davanti alla sua ex-ragazza. Sarà anche una gallina senza cervello, ma essere rifiutati può uccidere. Certo, non credo che una scimmia ammaestrata come lei possa capire” ribatté acido. Ron tirò su con il naso e sporse il labbro inferiore, stringendo le mani.  
“Se Hermione avesse parlato chiaro da subito, invece di piangere e basta, sarebbe finita in modo diverso. Avrei trovato il coraggio di piantarla molto prima. Invece lei prima mi vuole, poi no …” si lamentò Weasley. Il professore sciolse le gambe, fece strisciare indietro la sedia e si alzò.  
-Miseriaccia, ora capisco perché Neville ne ha paura- pensò Ron.  
“Vada a scusarsi, ora! Con entrambe!” ordinò Piton alzando la voce. Weasley annuì, si voltò e corse verso la porta.  
-Mi sa che è più simile questo sciocco a quel maiale di James, che Potter. Giovani d’oggi, li ucciderei quasi tutti- pensò Severus.


End file.
